Melody of the Heart
by Akasha83
Summary: A few stories about Samcedes to clear the cobwebs of my writers blocked mind. I want to be able to give my favorite couple the endings or lives that I saw for them in my mind. These are mainly Sam and Mercedes with a few other characters popping up here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Random stories or thoughts I had about Samcedes, some have multiple parts and continuations others are just short stories to help me clear my head so I can get back to SimplExity. Even though the show ended I still feel as though they did not do Sam and Mercedes characters relationship justice. I do not own the rights to the characters or songs.

Tell Me You Love Me (Demi Lovato)

"Is that what you really feel?! Why are you doing this to me AGAIN?!" She whined in frustration, walking thru the revolving doors of her office building. "At least this time you have the decency to do it weeks in advance."

"Look babe, it's just... I'm tired of you treating me like glorified arm candy. You can't keep me on the back burner, calling me when you have some "big event" you need to show your doting boyfriend at." He was walking thru the parking garage heading towards his black Acura NSX.

"Tank, I am sorry if I have made you feel that way, I never intended to put you in this position. I just get caught up with work and lose all sense of things like relationships outside of the office. Please try to understand?

Look, I know I have said this before, but THIS really is a very important event. This is the big Investors Gala, they expect all of the Department Heads to be there showing how stable our company is in a united front. If you're not with me for the third time they will know something isn't right." She pleaded with him.

"Look Merce, I understand why you need me there, but I have other plans that night. I do have a life outside of our little world. Besides, I'm done pretending, I can't keep up this sham of a relationship anymore. I have to be true to myself and you need to put on your big girl panties and find someone that can actually love you the way you deserve." He slipped on his Armani sunglasses as he exited the parking garage.

Tank and Mercedes were each other's shield, blocking out the truth from the world and protecting each other. Mercedes was a 32 year old virgin who avoided real relationships to persevere her original packaging and steer clear of temptation. Jonathan aka "Tank" was her 35 year old semi closeted gay best friend, she met him during her sophomore year in college at their now favorite coffee shop and go-to hangout spot. He had to keep up appearance to appease his Father who allowed him to keep his corner office in their law firm as long as he was on track to being a quote "stand up family man". Tanks parents adores Mercedes and hope to officially welcome her to the family with open arms someday soon. They were in talks of a proposal, he was even given the family heirloom ring.

Merce was the one to pull the plug on that idea, she wanted to save herself for the man she would give her heart to and marry. She loves Tank dearly, however they both have the same preference in men and that is not something she wants to have to work out in the future.

"Yes Tank I understand that you have a life outside of our arrangement, but you have been bailing on me left and right lately, what is really going on?" she sighed exasperated as she got her messages and mail from her assistant on her way into her office.

"Honestly? I have my eye on someone, it has been developing for sometime now but lately things have been getting serious. We've been spending a lot of time with his family." He was heading down the freeway towards the Deli to pick up his order, he decided to take a late lunch.

"PAUSE, REWIND, AND ZOOM IN! I knew something was different about you! Why didn't you tell me?! Now I am mad for a entirely different reason. I thought we were first and foremost besties, and you keep something this big from me for how long exactly?" Mercedes placed her purse back in her cabinet and sat down gobsmacked. Her best friend of many years was finally finding happiness and she has been so busy trying to keep up a farce so she can move up in the company to notice. Some friend she has been, the guilt hit her quickly and harder than the disappointment that she is losing her men repellent. It didn't last long because it was overshadowed by excitement.

"I need details! Who is he, where did you meet, is he cute, what does he do for a living? Does he have coin? Come on give up the tea T." She was practically bouncing in her chair with anticipation as opened her laptop.

"Whoa! THAT was a 360, (light chuckle). Well we met at the courthouse, he was one of the lawyers on the opposing counsel for the Bingham case, remember the old lady that was using her home as a assisted living facility illegally? Well he was one of her law firms lawyers that was just there observing one of their newbies at work. Hold on just a sec {hi yeah I have a pick up? John T? Excellent, thank you, keep the change} Ok, sorry about that, where was I?" He asked as he got back into his car.

"Ugh, rude, you were telling me how you met your new boo." She lead him back to their conversation.

"We ran into each other during a 15 minute recess. Anyway, his name is Cooper Anderson, he is delicious in every sense of the word. He is well traveled, charming, a great sense of humor, has a incredibly out of the box fashion sense. He comes from a family of overachievers with old money. I have to be honest Merce I don't think I have ever met anyone quite like him." Tank gushed about his soon to be new beau.

"He sounds like a great guy, I want all the details, we will have to meet up and you can tell me all the details. Where you went on your first date, what you wore, what he wore. Wait, does he know about me?" Mercedes stopped typing up her expense report when she didn't hear a response. Tank pulled up to the building checked his watch retrieved his items and exited his vehicle.

"He is pretty much perfect, I fall into his blue eyes everytime we meet up. He could ask me to shave my head and tattoo a bald eagle on my head and I would without a second guess." Tank signed dreamily as walked into the office building.

"Oh it sounds like you got it bad for him, he really must be something special, especially to make you break our pact like this. Sooo, when can I meet Mr. Anderson?" Mercedes sing- songed as she checked her schedule for the rest of day. She had just returned from running a few errands cursing herself for not stopping to pick up lunch as her stomach reminded her she didn't eat breakfast.

"Well how does dinner tonight sound, I know you didn't have time to go to the store and I am sure you more than likely forgot to get yourself lunch." Tank teased smugly knowing full well he was right as he passed the security desk giving the guard a knowing smirk and a fist bump.

"You know what? You think you are slick, like you know me or something. I have to meet a new client at 3:30 today and we are going out to take a look at some pieces on location, I should be done no later than 6 hopefully. If things change I will let you know." Her stomach growled again, loudly this time as she finished her thoughts.

"HA! Was that my confirmation that someone forgot their lunch?" He noted as he walked thru the double glass doors sending a smile towards the receptionist.

"UGH, yes! I completely forgot my lunch at home this morning, I had to make a run down to one of our manufacturers, they couldn't seem to get the color right for one of out new armchairs we are commissioning for the spring collection. Sometimes I think you were right and I should have gone into fashion instead of interior design." Mercedes sighed as she went over some last minute changes on some mock-ups for her 2 p.m. design meeting.

"Well as I always tell you, you would lose your head if it wasn't attached. I do worry about you more than you know." Tank adjusted the bag in his hand as he passed the empty secretary's desk.

"Yeah yeah whatever, if you were so concerned you would help me out with the Investors Gala. Could you atleast help me find a replacement date or something..(Knock-Knock) Hold on, let's finish this conversation later on this evening. Someone is at my door and Stacy is out to lunch." "Ok, I will talk with you soon. Bye." He ended the call with a huge smile on his face.

"I don't think I have any appointments right now." She muttered as she hung up with Tank.

"Maybe you have an appointment with this Gyro and salad from your favorite spot by my office?" Tank asked as soon as she opened her door.

Mercedes squealed and jumped into his open arm, kissing him lightly on the lips as she snached the bag from his hands and pulled him into her office.

He lightly chuckled at her reaction and the excitement in her eyes. Following her into her office he sat his messenger bag down in the chair across from her desk and pulled the lilacs he had hidden behind his back out.

"Here you are my dear, to make your day a little brighter even though the dark cloud of reality looms over your head." He joked as he handed her the bouquet.

Accepting the flowers she sniffed them and put them on her coffee table in her lounge area. "So, what do I owe this impromptu lunch surprise after the denial of my Gala date request?" Mercedes got comfortable on the couch with her lunch, and waited him to sit down.

"Well, I figured I would show my face and be available when I can even though I can't make it to the event and won't be able to help you much longer. I owe you that much, I was planning on stopping by later and telling you about Coop, but I saw an opportunity for birds and stones ." He smiled fondly at her as he reached for his Gyro and a napkin.

"So I was thinking, we should figure out how we're going to end this amicably and get you a date in time for the Gala but not too soon after the break up." Tank said in-between bites.

"Well that is just the sweetest thing. Oh yeah, I guess I didn't even think about that. The Gala is in 8 weeks, do you think you can work with that?" Mercedes inquired opening taking a sip of her water.

"Humm, well that is cutting it close, we will have to speed up the initiation of the break up sooner rather than later. What we can use is me being flaky as a springboard, I can come by more and we can stage arguments here and there so that people can hear us." He shrugged as he popped a fry into his mouth.

She sat thinking for a moment on what he suggested as she enjoyed the delicious slow roasted chicken in her Gyro.

"That is not a bad idea at all, we will need my date to show his face around here in the meantime so that it won't look weird or anything with him just popping up at the Gala. We need to establish a friendship. It has to be someone that I can keep at arms length that won't want to pursue anything other than friendship." They both sat in contemplation of someone that wasn't looking for a relationship and was a complete gentleman. THAT would be a feat all of its own unless he was gender specific much like Tank himself was.

"Ms. Jones?" The intercom cracked on weaving Stacy's light southern drawl into their thinking space.

Mercedes sat the remainder of her Gyro on the table and rushed over to her desk to see what her executive assistant needed.

"Yes ?"

"There is a potential new client here to see you, (Nonsense, stop it, it will be fine just talk to her) Sorry about that, Is it alright if I send them in?" Something was up, Mercedes was on alert, she looked over at Tank and he shrugged, Stacy has never been so familiar with the clients before, something was definitely up.

"Umm, Ok? Well I am technically on my lunch at the moment, give me 10 and I will be right with them." She looked at the time it was almost 1:15 she had just enough time to finish her Gyro, get Tank out of there and clean up before she showed her potential client in.

"Well, , this one is sort of special, could I come in and speak with you for a moment?" She sounded anxious and a bit nervous.

"Sure Stace come on in." Mercedes looked even more confused and lost, Tank stood up with the same expression.

Stacy entered the office nervously rubbing her hands together with an excited yet pensive expression on her pale face.

" I am so sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I, OH Mr. Phillips!? Oh my goodness, I am SO SO sorry to interrupt I had no Idea you were having a lunch date, we can just schedule an actual formal meeting and put it on the books properly, I am so so sorry." She begin backing out of the office awkwardly.

"No NO, Stacy, it is quite alright, I was just preparing to make my leave. I showed up unannounced to surprise my Love. But I really must be on my way, I have a 2:30 meeting to get to." Tank begin to clean up his mess and gather his things.

"Ok babe, I guess I will see you later on this evening, we can finish our discussion then." Mercedes leaned in for a kiss on the cheek and a hug for show. "Don't work too hard babe, see ya. Have a great evening Stacy." He called over his shoulder as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and made his leave.

"Ms. Jones I do sincerely apologize for interrupting I know you said yourself you don't get to spend much time with as you would like." She begin to nervously shift her weight from one leg to the other.

"Stacy, really it is no problem at all. Are you ok? You seem extremely nervous for some reason." Mercedes went over to her with concern written all over here face.

"Well, it's just that, I really wanted help land an account but incase it didn't work out as planned I didn't really want to put it on the books, it is my older brother's best friend and he needs someone to help him with his new office space, I hope that is alright if I told him to come on up and I would see if I could get him an introduction?" Stacy breathed out in one breath as if she were pleading for her life.

"Oh wow, ok, well first off, breathe, secondly let him in! And add him to the books under with your name as a Co designer. We can use him as a stepping stone from you being my administrative assistant to design assistant. You do graduate in a few weeks so we might as well groom you now so you can move full speed ahead once the ink dries on your degree." She joked with the bright eyed young lady.

"OMG thank you so much Mercy! I mean I am so sorry, Thank you for this amazing opportunity Ms. Jones." She settled back down to business mode and went to the door, smiled at the potential client and scurried to her desk to fill out the forms and upload them for .

"Ms. Jones will see you now ."


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is part 2 there will be two more parts to this story as well, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but the twisted story plot.

Tell Me You Love Me pt2

"Ok babe, I guess I will see you later on this evening, we can finish our discussion then." Mercedes leaned in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek for show. "Don't work too hard babe, see you later. Have a great evening Stacy." He called acknowledge her on his way out as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and made his leave.

As Tank made it out of the office door, he noticed a familiar face in the reception area and greeted him in kind.

"Hey! Isn't this just the smallest world, so you are the wild card lunch meeting. What are the odds of that?" He gave him a handshake-bro-hug combo as they laughed at the coincidence.

"Well, Ms. Jones does come highly recommended Jonathan, what type of successful business man would I be if I didn't seek out the best?" Blaine nodded with a smirk.

What are the odds that his brother's boyfriends fake girlfriend would be his best friends little sisters boss. Blaine Anderson was a man of many sides and he took nothing for granted. Fate had its web woven and paths were bound to cross one another eventually, so he might as well make the best of it.

"Will you be joining us for dinner this evening, if all goes well with your meeting of course?" Tank didn't want any more of an awkward situation if things didn't pan out this afternoon.

"You kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, who could pass up a dinner with your brother, his boyfriend and his boyfriends fake girlfriend/ un-official fiancee. That is prime time entertainment my friend. I will have a plus one I hope that is ok?" Blaine gave a playful wink with a devious smirk.

"Whoa ixnay on the ekfa, that's still not public knowledge yet. The more the merrier, I gotta run but I'll see you later this evening. Good Luck in there, she's a spitfire." chuckling at the almost slip, Tank gave a parting wave as he entered the waiting elevator.

"Ms. Jones will see you now ." Stacy stated as she held the door to Mercedes office open for Blaine to enter.

"Anderson? nah, that would be too much of a coincidence" Mercedes thought to herself as she got into business mode.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson, what can I do for you today?" She smiled at the very handsome hazel eyed, man before her with her hand stretched for the customary business shake.

"Why hello Ms. Jones, I must say, it is an absolute pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He had to admit, she was delightfully delicious. Blaine had to calm himself and focus on getting her to take on his project or there would be hell to pay.

"He's a charmer with a lustful eye" Mercedes thought to herself as she watched his eyes apprise her, slowly drinking her in like a ice cold water on a sweltering day.

"Long story short, I'm in a bind, our Open house Coordinator is out for the next couple of months. I was told you are THE Guru, the space whisperer, the Fung-shway queen." He was laying it on thick, but told no lies.

Mercedes was THE best at Styling anything, from a new house down to a cubicle with the occupants included. It was her passion, her heart. Give her an empty room, samples and a vision board and she's off like a gazelle in the Serengeti .

The only problem is, she was always booked to capacity. Mercedes is the Contracted Design Director for Primer Custom Furniture or PCF, it is rapidly expanding thanks in part to her line of furniture. The more they sell the more the investors want their products out so they can physically be seen and admired in showrooms, but most of all purchased then and there. PCF does not mass produce their furniture, oh no, that's what made them so special. They maybe had twin or triplet pieces every once in a while, but for the most part it was all custom.

They treated their furniture stores like bakeries, made to order depending on what the clients liked. That's where Mercedes comes in, she has a team of designers that she oversees to keep with the demand and to keep things fresh. Some pieces she designs for the stores immediate sell and delivery but those are mostly handled by the team. The big bucks were where she goes with the clients on location, hear their wants and needs, then collaborates and designs their custom pieces. Mercedes has an exclusive design contract with PCF however she does have her own business where she coordinates or styles the occasional office, wedding reception, bridal shower, and every blue moon an extravagant birthday. As long as she kept bringing in the big fish clients, She could run her business out of PCF offices, no questions asked. Some of her best clients had been the reason their products were able to move into the brick and mortar game. The only catch was she had to make sure she kept the board members and investors happy and her reputation in tact because she has grown to be the face of the company. Her favorite things to style and design were new or model homes. She did more than just design custom furniture, she would make spaces come alive. That is what Blaine needed, his company FP Homes couldn't afford the complete custom experience according to the budget he had been given to work with. He could buy a couple of pieces, but what he really hoped is that she would be able to style the three model homes that were being completed and give him a discount out of the kindness of her heart if everything went as planned.

"Let's get down to brass tacks here, from my understanding, this would be a temporary contract as you have a Design Coordinator on payroll?" Mercedes was intrigued, but didn't really have the time to squeeze anymore long engagements on her plate at the moment.

"Yes, that is correct. We already have most of the specs as far as colors, patterns, themes and we have all of the measurements for everything so all we would really need you to do is to appraise what we have make the necessary changes, and tell the team where to put everything. You know, give it the famous Jones touch."

Blaine tried to use a different approach, Stacy had warned him that she was very busy and her schedule was jam packed but if she had everything already there ready to go, all she had to do was placement approval, she wouldn't be able to resist. That would also save FP Homes the extreme price tag that comes along with Mercedes Jones.

"Do you have the portfolios for the three homes you are needed done? I want to get an idea of what we have to work with, then I will know what amount of time is needed and we can go from there." She smiled as her business sense took over. Her interest was peaked, something outside of the box she was in currently, she hadn't designed a model home in a while. This could generate more clients and our investors will love that. Mercedes has been so busy lately with offices, hotels and getting the stores together she hasn't had time for anything else.

"Perfect, I have all of that for you right here, Our models are within 4 miles of each other, just in different subdivisions. One of the Models is already to go and the other two are pending modifications which depend on the designs, that hopefully you will step in and fix." Blaine eagerly handed her the binder containing the information Mercedes had requested.

As she flipped thru the binder she noticed that there was something very familiar about the designs.

"These are, well, interesting. Very, whats the word? Standard? There really isn't much color or imagination that would give potential home owners a sense of "Home". Who did you say your coordinator was?" She inquired as she continued to look at the, for lack of a better word, boring designs. She remembered there was a girl in her Fabrics class that would always go for the safe plain color palettes. She wouldn't deviate towards anything different or unique. Every project she would show up with plain jane pieces and would get upset with the professor for giving her low scores,

"Rachel Berry, she has been with the company for about a year now, our CEO thinks she has and I quote "something special" about her. I spoke with our CEO and he feels going with you while Rachel is out will be a win for both businesses. It will increase your consumer market dividends, and ours, not to mention as it is a form of marketing it is a taxable deduction. Either way we both come out on top if this works for you. So how are we looking in regards to work to time ratio?" Blaine was on a roll not letting her get a word in edgewise, like his Friend and CEO Noah taught him. "When you get them on the ropes, don't let up until you see the yes in their eyes." He could hear him saying now.

"Well, when you look at it from all sides this is an excellent opportunity for both companies, There is just one small problem that could cause a major issue." Mercedes was no fool, she knew there was something fishy about all of this and she honestly didn't want to step on another designer's toes. Especially not this particular designer.

She had a serious choice to make and she couldn't do it alone, she needed to converse with her team and get their input.

"Well I understand your hesitation, if you would like, I can leave this portfolio with you it has the proposal, specks and my contact information in it. Unfortunately, we have a small window of time, Today is Friday? if you would get back with me before the end of day Tuesday that would be great. I do appreciate you time." He stood shaking her hand lingering in the hold as he laid documents on her desk, skilfully where he had taken Rachel's binder and inserted in his messenger bag.

"Oh, alright, well thank you? I did have a few more questions before we write up a contract." Mercedes was kind of thrown off kilter at the abrupt way he ended the meeting without further questions. Him caressing her hand after the handshake kind of threw her off her game a bit as well, so much so that she didn't notice the time until he pointed it out.

"Yes, I know you must have quite a few questions, but in the interest of time, Per Stacy, it was best that I provide what information I could and have a conference call scheduled later. She mentioned a meeting you must get to?" Blaine knew very well that if she asked too many questions he would be screwed. He knew how much this could ruin Stacy's image, his friendship with her and her family, and his brothers relationship with Jon, but damnit all if it would make him Director of Marketing,he was all in. So far everything seemed to be falling into place, now he just had to get thru dinner.

"OH! I didn't realize it had gotten so late, yes yes I will have Stacy set up a call with you sometime Monday. Thank you for coming." she stood seeing him out of her office. "Stacy, please take care of and put him on the books for a call sometime Monday. It was great meeting you." She gave him a parting smile and rushed back into her office to grab her folders for her meeting.

On her way back out she saw Blaine at the elevator and he smiled at her, again drinking her in appreciatively. She returned the smile, blushing as she did and scurried off to the small conference room down the hall.

"You're late Diva!" Was all she heard as she rounded the corner entering the conference room. "And you look flustered" Kurt her right hand designing man loved to push her buttons. "Well I'm here now, I had a lunch date with Tank and.."

"Ahhh, say no more, no wonder you're late and flustered." He gave the others knowing looks as he took his seat.

"Look now! That is not why I'm flustered, I just had an impromptu meeting of sorts with Blaine Anderson from FP Homes about a temporary contract." Mercedes playfully snipped at them as she passed out folders and had Marley go and make copies of the FPH portfolio.

"Ooo, I have heard they have the hottest state of the art homes in the Midwest." Unique sat up in her chair at the mention of the companies name.

"That is true, I hear there is a waiting list to even get a meeting with their architect. They are exclusive word of mouth mostly, but I have been hearing buzz about some big expansion project in the works." Tina was on her phone googling for more information.

"Well, they want me to set up their three model homes, it would be beneficial to them as well as great advertisement for us. There is however something in my gut telling me something isn't quite on the up and up but I can't put my finger on it just yet." Mercedes stared at the portfolio in deep thought as Kurt moved ahead with the meeting.

After the meeting ran over, due to the I interrogation about the Anderson cutie and her dinner plans with Tank, she was rushing to get to the location to meet her clients. They were running a bit late as well which really put her behind schedule. She didn't manage to make it home until 7:10.

Mercedes rushed in, freshen up and got dressed as quickly as she could. If she knew Tank, he would be expecting her to show up at 8:30. She would prove him wrong, she would be there at 8:25.

After her wonder woman quick change, she got there in record time, but noticed a few extra cars in the driveway. "Wonder what he has up his sleeve, those aren't any of his family's vehicles." She used her key to let herself in.

"Babe? Who all did you in..vite.." she stopped mid sentence when she came face to face with Blaine Anderson.

"Why hello again, Ms. Jones, it would seem that the world is an awfully small place." He grabbed her hand, kissed her knuckles with a slight bow as he lead her deeper into the house.

"What the hell?" Was all Mercedes was able to get out before the last person she expected to hear let alone see made his presence known.

"Well, well, well, lookie who we have here, long time no see Mercedes Jones. It was quite rude of you to ignore me these past couple of years. You know I always find a way to get what I want." He had slithered his way in front of her and tipped her chin as he made his leave with a devious smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

She was frozen, unable to form words, not until Tank came into view did she remember to breathe.

"What the royal Dutch puppet is HE doing here, and why the hell is Blaine Anderson here?!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Blaine is Coops little brother, I assumed he mentioned it to you during the meeting, I spoke with him briefly at your office on the way out. As for "HIM" I don't know, he came with Blaine." Tank looked out into his sitting room where everyone was gathered chatting.

"I am NOT staying if that azhole is going to be here, trust me when I say nothing good EVER comes from his presence. Something is definitely up." Mercedes was leery of Blaine before but he was down right guilty by association now.

"If you want I can call the whole thing off and get rid of everyone." He grabbed her hands with concerned written all over his face.

"No it's ok, I will play along for now, see what game he is attempting to play this time." She was no fool she knew there was a end game to him popping up like this, there was always something. That restraining order wouldn't hold forever, they were bound to cross paths again after 12 years.

"Well let's not be antisocial at our own dinner party honey." Tank didn't like the way that guy was making Mercedes act, and now that he noticed he didn't like the way Blaine was looking at her either. He didn't want to make things awkward but if need be he would cut the evening short, all she had to do was say the word.

"Game on Puck" she thought to herself gathering up strength to get thru this night as she walked into the lion's den.


End file.
